


Guarding Mate (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Spanish Translation, Stiles is a stripper, derek is a bodyguard, stripper!Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es el guardaespaldas de un stripper conocido por el nombre de Stiles. Y bueno, es posible que Derek oculte algo. Algo así como que que el mira a su compañero hacer striptease cada fin de semana delante de un montón de desconocidos. No es que Stiles sepa que son compañeros ni nada de eso, ¿para que iba Derek a decirle algo tan importante?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarding Mate (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guarding Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215862) by [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire). 



> Otro maravilloso fic sacado del baúl de mis traducciones, aunque no se porque pero creo que he perdido algunas....
> 
> Cualquier error es culpa mía, no tengo beta y todos los elogios son para la autora original por supuesto.
> 
> A disfrutar!!

Derek miró a los ojos a cada miembro de su equipo antes girarse hacia el escenario y asentir con la cabeza. Le devolvieron el gesto y la música comenzó. Tomó respiraciones lentas y profundas cuando Stiles salió al escenario. Estaba vestido con un abrigo largo, abotonado y tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Se detuvo en el centro del escenario y la música se desvaneciendo antes de convertirse en su música de baile. Stiles se arrancó el abrigo, dejándolo vestido con unos brillantes pantalones cortos de spandex rojo con la palabra "Caperucita" escrita en la parte trasera. Se subió a la barra vertical con facilidad, doblando su cuerpo alrededor de ella y dejándose envolver por la música. Derek trató de no mirar, pero le pagaban por mantener seguro a Stiles y era difícil de hacer si no miraba, pero él no tenía que mirar a la polla de Stiles, sin importar cuánto la quería en su boca. Desvió la mirada cuando Stiles abrió su boca en un suspiro sensual, como si estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo en ese momento. A medida que la música fue disminuyendo Stiles se deslizó desde lo alto de la barra, mostrando su -mercancía- mientras bajaba hasta el suelo, con las rodillas abiertas y sonriendo ampliamente.

Los aplausos y silbidos fueron apoteósicos, siempre lo eran con Stiles. Él es uno de los bailarines más populares del club. Derek observó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera tratando de subir al escenario. Vio que un hombre sobrepasar la barricada que protegía a los bailarines del público, mirando a Stiles con una sola cosa escrita en el rostro. Querer.

Derek suspiró y fue a por él agarrándolo y tirando de él hacia atrás. —Las manos se quedan fuera de los bailarines. —Elevó la voz para que el hombre pudiera oírle.

—¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera hijo de puta! —Gritó el hombre. —¡Es mi fiesta!

Derek suspiró de nuevo, era una cosa común en este trabajo, y negó con la cabeza. —Las manos se quedan fuera de los bailarines. —Repitió, esta vez mostrando sus ojos de alfa, dejando que el hombre se diera cuenta de con quien estaba estaba tratando.

—¡No me asustas lobo! —Gritó el hombre. —Me has hecho daño y conseguiré a alguien para que te mate.

Hubo un par de gruñidos como aparecieron Boyd y Erica detrás de él, con los ojos brillando en ámbar.

—Retrocede. —Le advirtió Boyd.

—¡Puedo hacer lo cualquier jodida cosas que quiera! ¡Y quiero joder a ese hombre! —Gritó el hombre.

Derek estalló y le dio un puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Échalo fuera. —Ordenó Derek.

Ellos asintieron, sabiendo porque Derek acabó estallando. Derek suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. Cerró los ojos y envió su mente, sintiendo por el resto de su equipo y Stiles. Stiles todavía estaba de camino a los vestuarios, con Isaac y Cora cerca de él, y Boyd y Erica se llevaban lejos a ese hombre. Todo estaba bien.

Hasta que no lo estaba.

Sintió el aumento de los latidos del corazón de Stiles y miedo salir de él. Derek sólo lo había sentido que en una ocasión, cuando un hombre se las había arreglado para subir al escenario. Esa fue la primera noche en que Derek había visto a Stiles. Había hecho retroceder al hombre y desde eso había sido contratado para proteger a Stiles. Derek gruñó y corrió hacia los vestuarios. Algo estaba asustando a su compañero y sus instintos salieron a la superficie. Corrió a través del club, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el camerino de Stiles. Todo el mundo salió de su camino, ver a un hombre lobo cargar hacia uno tiende a hacer que la gente se mueva, y pronto él había llegado. Irrumpió en la habitación y vio que Stiles había sido acorralado contra la pared por un hombre grande y que a sus lados había otros dos hombres. Todos se giraron hacia la puerta y Stiles se quedó sin aliento.

—D. —Stiles se atragantó. —Ayúdame.

—Cállate. —Le gruñó el gran hombre golpeando a Stiles contra la pared.

Stiles gimió, pero no habló. Pero el lloriqueo y el ruego fueron más que suficientes. Derek se lanzó a través del cuarto, derribando al hombre contra el suelo, haciendo que soltara a Stiles. En pocos segundos había conseguido incapacitar a los tres hombres y estaba al lado de Stiles.

—¿Stiles? —Preguntó con voz asustada. —¿Puedes oírme? 

Stiles gimió, pero le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—No te muevas. Pronto vendrá la ayuda. —Al decir eso, Cora e Isaac aparecieron con las garras extendidas listos para la lucha. Se ocuparon de limpiar el desastre, Isaac fue en busca del médico y Cora atendió las heridas que Derek provocó en los otros hombres.

El médico apareció y se apresuró a acercarse a Stiles. Iba a hacer el amago de echar a Derek hacia un lago, pero este gruñó cambiando de lugar a Stiles para que el médico pudiera verlo. Derek no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de su compañero después de que hubiera salido herido. Sabía que debería. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control. Pero no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era Stiles.

—Él va a estar bien. —Le susurró el médico sabiendo que Derek lo oiría. —Creo que tiene una conmoción cerebral y él probablemente mañana esté magullado y dolorido, pero voy a estar bien.

Derek asintió y se giró hacia la puerta cuando el gerente del club entró y echando un vistazo y fijando su mirada en Derek.

—Historia —Exigió.

—Sentí su miedo y vine corriendo. —Dijo Derek. —Cuando llegué y el tipo grande tenía a Stiles clavado en la pared. Él lo estrelló contra la pared frente a mí y estalle. Los eche fuera pero no están muy heridos. Stiles va a estar bien, así que todo está bien ¿no? 

—Bueno, el propietario estará encantado de escuchar que no volverá a necesitar un equipo completo.

Derek estaba confundido y se le notaba.

—Derek sé cuando un lobo está acoplado cuando lo veo y, a juzgar por las cosas que escuche viniendo hacia aquí, sobre un Alfa rozando la locura, este chico de aquí es tuyo.

Derek asintió.

—Bueno, entonces si ambos deciden continuar con el baile, y nos gustaría saberlo tan pronto como sea posible, puedes ser su guardaespaldas. Sé que harás un buen trabajo.

—Me sentiría mejor con el respaldo de mi equipo. —Dijo Derek.

—Muy bien, si confías en ellos puedan continuar.

—Gracias Peter.

El gerente asintió. —Podéis tener el resto de la noche libre. Llévatelo al hospital y haz que lo revisen. Entonces creo que ambos necesitan tener una charla.

Derek asintió.

—Bien. Que tengas una agradable velada Derek —Él giró y se alejó. El resto del equipo de Derek y el médico lo siguieron, dejando a Derek Stiles y solos.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Murmuró Stiles.

La atención de Derek se centró en él. —¿Qué?

—¿Soy tu compañero?

Derek asintió. —Yea.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que nos conocimos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería perderte o asustarte porque soy un lobo y todo eso.

Stiles se rió débilmente. —Tio ¿tienes alguna idea de cuántos sueños húmedos que me has dado? ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que masturbarme antes y después de una actuación sólo porque sabía que estabas ahí? ¿Sabes lo jodidamente encendido que me pongo cuando veo esos ojos rojos? Jodida mierda tío. No hay ninguna forma en que puedas perderme.

Derek sonrió. —¿En serio?

—Si realmente imbécil. Ahora tengo dolor por lo que vamos a ir al hospital a que me den algunos analgésicos.

Derek asintió, pero sonriendo suavemente extendió la mano y tocó el rostro Stiles. Venas negras corrieron por su brazo y Stiles se quedó sin aliento.

—Whoa. Eso es impresionante. Puedes volver a hacerlo otra vez.

Derek se rió inclinándose más cerca. —Como quieras. —Le susurró.

La mandíbula de Stiles cayó. —¿A-acabas de? Yo creo que sí.

Derek sonrió inclinándose un poco más cerca. —¿Fuiste forjado por Sauron? ¡Porque bebe eres precioso!

—¡Alto! —Protestó Stiles débilmente.

La sonrisa de Derek seguía creciendo mientras se acercaba. —Voy a llevarte al hospital a que te revisen, y luego te voy a llevar a casa y hacerte mío. Y entonces, mañana por la mañana, creo que también voy a tenerte como desayuno.

Stiles gimió y cerró la distancia entre sus labios. Fue un beso desordenado y débil, pero que Derek amó cada segundo de él. Cuando Stiles finalmente se apartó, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el deseo y los labios hinchados por los besos.

—No me gusta que hables tan fácilmente. —Murmuró Stiles. —Y que me digas líneas tan _nerds_ hacen que me encienda. 

Derek se echó a reír. —Hay mucho más de donde vienen.

Stiles sonrió. —Bueno. Pero en este momento el dolor es una cosa tan del médico. Entonces vamos a ir a tu casa y me vas a follar contra el colchón. ¿Trato?

—Diablos, sí. —Dijo Derek dándole otro beso rápido. —Pero una cosa primero.

—¿Hm?

—¿Es un destornillador sónico lo de tu bolsillo o sólo estás feliz de verme?

FIN


End file.
